


Can't Wait Five Days

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor and Rose simply couldn't wait five days





	Can't Wait Five Days

Rose let out a low grunt of pleasure as the Doctor pulled the buttons apart of her pyjama top and buried his head into her naked chest. She hummed as he took one breast into his mouth and started to suck and lick it. Her hands immediately landed in his hair, pulling his brown locks, receiving a huge growl from the Time Lord.

‘Oh Doctor, more please’ she begged.

‘You taste so good, Rose. So good. Your nipples are so tense. You sure I’m not hurting you? ‘He asked gently, and Rose nearly went over the edge with how he was so considerate.

‘No, it feels wonderful’

He then slid a finger into her pyjama bottoms, and started to massage her clit through the fabric of her panties, receiving a huge scream of desire. As he rubbed her , faster and faster with one hand, the other playing with her breasts, Rose started to place open mouth kisses on his jawline and down his neck, gripping tightly onto his now naked torso, after she ripped his oxford open.

‘Oh Doctor, I need so you so badly. I can’t wait five days ’she begged.

‘But-‘

‘I need you. Now. NOW!!’ she screamed. He gave her a saucy smile.

‘Your wish is my command, my lady’ as he tugged her pyjama pants and knickers down. Rose startled, pulling away. The Doctor rolled off her , disappointed.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked , desire in his eyes.

‘If we are going to shag while I’m bleeding, we need some protection’ she said, getting off the bed, the Doctors eyes following her with lust as she walked naked towards the ensuite door, receiving the best view of how her bum and breasts were so perfect. He looked down and noticed how hard he already was for her, seeing pre cum leak out.

‘Hurry up Rose’ he begged silently, sending images of how he was going to pleasure her over the bond, receiving a huge cry of delight from Rose in the ensuite, making her grip to the towel rail, as she rode out her first of many orgasms, knowing full well the Doctor could hear her. In return, she sent out an image of her sucking his penis, and when she heard her Doctor call out for mercy, she knew she had make him cum for her.

When she was finished, she made her way to the loo, attempting to clean herself up before she re-joined her husband. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. She took her time, knowing outside that door her husband was waiting with sweet torture as they both communicated with images of desire over their bond.

Then she had a brilliant idea. One that didn’t involve a towel for protection.

The sight of the Time Lord rushing in when he heard the shower running, completely starkers apart from a swirly tie around his neck and his brainy specs upon his nose, plus with wild ruffled hair made Rose Tyler burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a plot twist in the original draft- but I'll save it for a future story.


End file.
